This research will examine the interrelationships among personal status/health characteristics and environmental characteristics as they account for the allocation of time to different activities by the elderly. Time use is hypothesized in turn to be related to morale through the intervening mechanism of perceived meaningfulness of the activity. The independent relationships of each of these variables to times allocation and in turn to meaningfulness and morale will be tested by multiple regression analysis and the consistency of the findings with a causal model will be tested by path analysis. Four subject groups will be utilized so that the separate relationships of household composition (single-person vs. marital pair) and housing type (community-resident vs. planned high-rise housing for the elderly) to other variables may be determined. Data will be gathered by interview, time diary, and observations by the interviewer.